


Mycroft vs BT

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BT - Freeform, Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sometimes reassuring to know that Mycroft has the same problems as the rest of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft vs BT

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I am having major problems with BT and am resisting the urge to send them rude words in a size 14 font in my complaint letter.

Mycroft glared down at his phone as he was forced to listen to the frankly ridiculous BT hold music start it’s insipid loop for the eighth time that morning. Anthea had stopped him doing something unpleasant to Sir Michael Rake two weeks ago when he had first lost his broadband connection, now he was on the verge of abusing his not in-considerable powers again.

"Thank you for calling BT, can I take your account number?"

He almost fell off his chair as he scrambled to take the phone off speaker.

"Ah yes it’s…" he gave the number and waited a moment for the BT operator to catch up.

"And how may I help you today, Mr Holmes?"

"I have a problem with my broadband, the fault report says—"

"Sorry to interrupt you sir but you’ve come through to billing, you want technical services. Let me transfer you…"

The hold music started again and Mycroft found himself letting out a cry of frustration.

In her office Anthea smiled to herself. It was nice to know that even Mycroft Holmes had to suffer the eternal BT phone tree.


End file.
